No dejes que te emparejen
by Mikuru14
Summary: Naruto como todo joven había tenido ya varias experiencias amorosas que habían terminado nada bien para variar, pero sus problemas realmente empezaron cuando decidió que hacerle caso a su mejor amigo para ayudarlo con su nueva conquista era algo que no iba perjudicarle en nada, al menos hasta que conoció a Sasuke.


¡Hola! Sé que no merezco aparecerme con una nueva historia teniendo pendiente la otra pero es que no me pude resistir ya saben cuándo algo te parece que debe ser escrito debe ser escrito. En fin esta vez se trata de un fic que está muy basado en una película que vi hace ya algún tiempo y me causó mucha gracia, all about the guy si mal no recuerdo, así que los créditos son para la pela más que para mí, yo solo le puse la gota de SasukexNaruto y adorné un poco los momentos ¿el resultado? Es éste que espero realmente les agrade mucho.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Tiene bastantes flasback por la manera en que la narro así que espero que no cueste entenderla. A leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Todo problema inicia por un chico**

Su vida se había vuelto repetitiva, todo era un ciclo que partía con él ilusionado y terminaba justo en la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba parado ahora mismo. Tener veinte años y terminar así más seguido que de costumbre se estaba volviendo peligroso. Dio un último suspiro antes de ingresar al local.

-Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo a buscar los resultados de mis análisis- dijo sin tratar de mostrar la impaciencia que se cargaba dentro.

-Llega una hora antes- La mujer de rubia cabellera acomodada en dos colas bajas y ojos miel lo miró con atención -¿Por qué no va a tomarse un café?- estaba ya un poco cansada de tanto crío que metía la pata y luego iba donde ella con una cara de total súplica porque todo saliera bien.

El rubio caminó hacia un mueble cercano y tomó asiento -Esperaré aquí si no le importa-. La mujer enarcó una ceja "tampoco es que pueda echarte de aquí" se dijo así misma.

-¿Es la primera vez?- Interrogó la mujer detrás del mostrador tratando de hacer algo llevadero el ambiente con aquel sujeto que ahora compartía su espacio.

-¿La primera vez?, no- rio nervioso -no, tengo por costumbre hacérmelos después de cada chico, hombre con el que…- se enredó con sus palabras - ya sabe, sólo han sido tres en los últimos…- no supo si continuar o callar -es el tercero así que no es una costumbre- terminó por decir observando la mirada divertida de la mujer.

Cuando comprendió que había dado más información de la que le habían pedido se preocupó ahora por su reputación -Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que tenga ya sabe- desvió la mirada -conozco los peligros, cubro los sucesos para el Hollywood news así que peligro y yo vamos de la mano- vale lo había hecho de nuevo, terminó contando hasta a que se dedicaba.

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí?- se mostró interesada pero se vio interrumpida por el ruido del teléfono -Análisis clínicos habla Tsunade, Ajá- movió su cabeza a modo de gesto afirmativo -¿Y dice que le chupó la polla? Pues más vale que venga- asintió un par de veces – ¡bien!- y colgó con una sonrisa en los labios, a veces le resultaba divertido su trabajo.

* * *

Estar sentado en círculo con personas que no conoce no era algo que una persona como él, con perfecta apariencia y buena profesión, hiciera muy a menudo. Quizá hasta era algo que no debía hacer jamás.

-Hola soy Sasuke y soy alcohólico- está bien quizá sí debía reconocer que tenía un minúsculo problema, nada grave por supuesto.

-Hola Sasuke- respondieron todos los allí presentes al unísono, mirando con atención al nuevo integrante del grupo.

El chico de negra cabellera paseo sus ojos por cada una de las personas allí presentes intentando darse una explicación lógica para el hecho de que iba a contarles su vida privada a esos desconocidos -Bueno, pronto llevaré treinta días sin beber- dijo.

Se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos a manera de apoyo y reconocimiento a tan bizarra acción.

Carraspeó como intentando dar fin al ruido- mis padres son bebedores pero no creo que mi sitio esté aquí, soy profesor de educación especial y no cualquier tipo que encontraran tirado por la calle, así que ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿La verdad? He conocido a un chico y si ha habido un desencadenante creo que diría que todo ha sido por él- se cruzó de brazos -pero da igual, qué importa cómo ha ocurrido, lo que importa es que estoy aquí y que paso de beber y de los hombres porque no sé controlarme- mostró esa risa de autosuficiencia tan característica de él antes de pronunciar el "gracias" que daba por terminado su turno de compartir su historia.

-Enhorabuena- Un chico de cabellera roja se acercó a Sasuke y posó su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro de manera amistosa.

-Sí, algún día me saldrá mejor- le contestó – sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

El chico de ojos aguamarina esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa -Ha estado bien, era como si contases mi historia-. Sasuke solo asintió a modo de afirmar que lo estaba escuchando y presintió que el tipo, Gaara si no mal recuersa, iba a terminar por escuchar toda la versión de la historia.

* * *

Tsunade, la mujer encargada de recepcionar a todos aquellos desesperados que iban a hacerse la dichosa prueba de Elisa, se acomodó en su asiento mientras examinaba al joven que impaciente no paraba de agitar unos de sus pies frente a ella -Hey, háblame del chico- dijo al fin tratando de no parecer muy entusiasmada en conocer la vida del otro.

-No, no quiero distraerla- le respondió con respeto el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué? De cosas importantes como contestar llamadas y archivar, no sabes cómo me aburro- se defendió la de ojos miel.

Y entonces Naruto sonrió, sabía que así esperar no le sería tan difícil.

Acerca la silla, lo invitó la mujer.

-¿Ésta?- cuestionó señalando el lugar donde estaba sentado.

-Sí vamos- lo apresuró Tsunade -Así que tu novio y tú rompieron-

-Tanto como novio no sé- El ojiazul puso una expresión de nostalgia en el rostro- Le conocí en una cita a ciegas, fue un asco. Luego nos hicimos amigos y ahora no nos hablamos ¡un final feliz!- se burló de sí mismo- mostrando una impecable sonrisa.

* * *

Gaara no era una persona muy comunicativa, al menos no hasta que el delicioso elixir alcohólico embriagaba su ser pero el hecho de tener a un muy apuesto hombre junto a él había logrado mejorar su capacidad de sociabilizar. Tomó asiento en una vieja banca y le indicó a Sasuke que se sentara también haciéndole entender que no le dejaría ir sin saber la historia completa y entonces decidió ir directo al problema aquel joven desencadenante de que el Uchiha estuviera allí.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?- repitió la pregunta el pelinegro dándose tiempo para acordarse de cada detalle, de un momento a otro se había vuelto más comunicativo -Todo empezó con una llamada de mi amiga Sakura-

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Sasuke´s Flasback \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **_

-Sasuke contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta… Mierda ¿dónde estás?- la joven de cabellos rosa y ojos jade estaba montando todo un show en plena vía pública y seguramente si seguía usando el mismo tono de voz casi todos se enterarían de lo que hablaba -te llamo desde una cabina porque no consigo que mi puto móvil funcione- gruñó al tiempo que golpeaba el aparato.

Al darse cuenta que no le iban a contestar decidió dejarle el mensaje a la contestadora -en fin ¿qué haces el viernes por la noche? Porque he conocido a un tal Sai en una tienda de muebles y me ha enseñado un sillón que es para morirse y creo que podré conseguirlo a precio de remate, sólo hay un pequeño detalle- rio para sí misma.

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Sakura´s Flasback \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **_

Sakura entró a la pequeña tienda, no había casi nada de gente, el lugar era muy tranquilo. Paseó su vista por cada objeto de ese lugar hasta que un mueble de diseño algo particular llamó su atención. Se acercó a él, se sentó y hasta se permitió dar unos cuantos saltos sobre él, se acomodó en distintas posiciones, algunas no tan decorosas, probando si el objeto le sería útil cuando de pronto sintió unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

-Te gusta ese mueble- el pálido chico se acercó despacio mostrándole una sonrisa bastante rara –podemos hacerte una oferta-

-No me digas que me has visto hacer todo este show- la ojijade se sonrojo a mas no poder –pero en fin me gusta el mueble amarillo- dijo señalándolo.

-No es amarillo- replicó inmediatamente el joven –es color ranúnculo- aclaró como si ese tipo de nombre de color fuera algo que se ve todos los días.

Sakura sonrió y fue cuando el vendedor captó lo que esa sonrisa significaba -No soy gay- aclaró con apuro- aunque diga ranúnculo no lo soy, siempre discutimos de lo mismo con Naruto y que diga ranúnculo no significa que lo sea o que lo haya sido o lo vaya a ser, no soy gay, solo muy preciso con la nomenclatura que uso respecto a mi paleta, soy artista después de todo-

-¿Y quién es Naruto? ¿Tu novio?- interrogó la chica divertida con el asunto.

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír - no, no, es mi mejor amigo que resulta que es gay- suspiró resignado y mostrándose derrotado ante las deducciones de la joven.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos -Ya entendí, ¿sabes qué creo?, que eres de esos que coquetea con una chica, la invita a cenar y luego a la hora de la verdad lo más íntimo que haces con ella son unas trenzas – se burló.

Sai se mostró imperturbable -Se oye muy sexy, te han hecho trenzas últimamente-

Sakura suspiró para luego tratar de explicarse mejor -Oye, conozco a los gays, prácticamente los he inventado y no existe un chico heterosexual cuyo mejor amigo sea gay y no se lo folle-

-¿qué?- la miró confuso.

-No me mires así, mi amigo Sasuke, que por cierto está libre si te interesa, está de acuerdo conmigo- continuó la chica.

-Vale vale, gracias por la información pero no estoy interesado en Sasuke a menos claro que tenga tus ojos- se defendió el ojinegro antes de retirarse y dejar a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Fin Sakura´s Flasback \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **_

La pelirrosa sonreía recordando cada escena -así que cabe la posibilidad que no le caíga mal y que acabe pariendo a sus hijos en aquel genial sillón color ranúnculo y allí es donde entras tú- sonrió esta vez con cierta malicia a pesar que sabía que su amigo no podía verla.

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Fin Sasuke´s Flasback \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **_

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –siempre hace lo mismo, sólo faltaba que me pidiese que se la chupase a alguno por unas cortinas- se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la divertida reacción del pelirrojo ante las muy poco comunes ideas de su amiga.

* * *

Naruto nunca supo entender que contarle su vida privada a un desconocido estaba mal, quizá su particular y abierta manera de ser no le ayudaba mucho pues ya era tarde para detener su relato -Sabes en las películas cuando un chico está en el supermercado y accidentalmente choca su carro con el del amor de su vida todo va bien y pinta color de rosa, pues los últimos chicos con los que he chocado parecían salidos del manicomio, por eso dejé que mis amigos me emparejaran.

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Naruto´s Flasback \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **_

El sonido del teléfono parecía no querer dejar de martirizarlo, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse y coger el bendito aparato, a veces se preguntaba por qué la gente no recordaba que las personas ahora tenían un celular que normalmente llevaban junto a ellos durante todo el día.

"_Hola soy Naruto, ahora no puedo atenderte deja tu mensaje y te devolveré la llamada"_

La tranquila voz de su amigo de toda la vida se dejó oír en toda la habitación -Hey Naruto ¿estás ahí? Hey, amigo, hola, sé que hay una maratón de expedientes secretos X, no puedo creer que estés tan colgado con eso, es patético-.

-Oye no estoy colgado, me gusta expedientes x, creo que la verdad está allí afuera ¿tú no?- se dignó a contestar cuando vio que amenazaban con herir su orgullo.

-Ya como sea, te he encontrado pareja, tienes una cita el viernes por la noche- Sai le contaba de lo más natural que otra vez le había armado planes sin su autorización.

-Un momento ¿qué?- el rubio se levantó de aquel cómodo sofá y empezó a caminar por toda su pieza.

-Sí se acabó tu mala racha, es un machote muy fuerte- bromeó el pelinegro mientras aceleraba el pasó con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

-Sí siempre dices lo mismo como introducción y al final tiene tetas- se quejó el rubio.

-Bueno no te haría mal, oye una amiga suya vino a la tienda y fue un flechazo instantáneo y puedo asegurarte que tiene unas tetas de muerte, en fin, me ha hablado de su amigo Sasuke, parece un buen chico y yo le dije, de hecho le mentí, le dije que eras un chico estupendo y ahora han quedado el viernes por la noche- sonrió ante su genial idea.

-Espera y eso ¿por qué?- se giró instantáneamente con dirección a la puerta al oír que alguien llamaba con insistencia.

-Puedo llamarte luego, acabo de llegar a casa del capullo de mi amigo gay – se mofó el pálido chico justo cuando Naruto terminaba por abrirle la puerta y él le mostraba una sonrisa -En fin oye ya sé que no te fue muy bien la última vez con ¿era Ten Ten?- caminó y se acomodó en el gran sofá.

-Era una mujer – se quejó el ojiazul haciendo un puchero y colocándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Da igual, también era gay o lesbiana como quieras llamarlo, tu problema es que te limitas mucho y dijiste que lo tenía de muerte-

-¿Qué el pecho?- cuestionó el ojiazul.

-No el culo- especificó el pelinegro.

-Estoy harto de que me montes la vida y no dije nada de su culo, dije que le olía la boca como el culo- aclaró el Uzumaki haciendo un gesto de asco al recordar a aquella chica chico.

-Da igual, resulta que he hecho una reserva para ti y Sasuke para el viernes a las ocho en Nixon, no faltes- continuó pasando completamente de lo que el rubio le acababa de decir.

-Me da igual, la verdad voy a acabar muerto de todas formas ¿Cuál es el incentivo?- se mostró ya algo interesado.

-Es profesor quizá y te pide que te quedes después de clase, castigado, te va ese rollo ¿no?- se burló Sai.

-Ya, ya muy gracioso-

-De nada- le dijo dando por terminado el tema y auto agradeciéndose sabiendo que Naruto no iba a reconocer que le hacía falta una salida de esas.

Estaba hecho otra vez tenía una cita con un total desconocido con un buen currículum según le contaba Sai o es que quizá si le daba bien eso de ser vendedor en sus horas libres.

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Fin Naruto´s Flasback \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **_

_**¿Y qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Alguien entendió algo con la manera de narra? ¿O se enredaron completamente?**_

_**¿Está interesante o graciosa? ¿La debo continuar?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, a veces me cuesta mucho darle la hilación a todo x_x**_

_**Bueno nos leemos pronto, espero que les haya gustado, creo que el capítulo salió algo largo jeje.**_


End file.
